


No Touching

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	

Rhett grinned at me, looking as he normally did when he was teasing me: close to my face, eyes sparkling mischievously. I responded as I always did, by glaring back at him. He was such a dick sometimes. I wasn't allowed to lean forward and kiss him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to kiss _me._ Knowing this, he seemed to take joy in taunting me. "I like seeing you squirm," he said.

"You are a terrible person." I said softly, still glaring. 

Rhett chuckled. "Why is that?" Even though he knew damned well what I meant.

I rolled my eyes. He laughed. "Oh, come on. It's a good ego boost."

"At my expense." I grumbled. "It's not fair." I crossed my arms at looked at him defiantly. It drove me crazy that I had such a reaction to him, and I couldn't seem to have the same effect on him.

Rhett stood firm, but dropped the smile slightly. "How is it not fair?" 

I wasn't sure what happened in that moment, but I felt a wave of confidence wash over me. I stepped dangerously close, enough that he felt the need to back up a little.

"I won't touch you." I whispered. Hesitantly, he stood still for me as I stepped close again and placed my hands on his chest. The warmth of his skin radiated; I was close enough to feel his breath on my mouth, and enough to feel that twinge of inevitability that you get right before you kiss someone. His lips twitched, and I felt his heart beating quicker under my hands. 

"You're so mean to me," I sighed, almost whimpering, as I lightly brushed my nose against his, our foreheads now touching. It would have been so easy... But I was going to keep my word. I broke contact, but remained achingly close.

I purposefully looked at his mouth, biting my own lip, reaching up to gently touch his lower lip with my finger. He inhaled deeply, and I felt his heart racing now. My finger dragged softly down his chin, until I palmed his chest, still moving downward, to his navel, to his belt- 

"Whoa-" he exclaimed as I moved my hand abruptly to his shoulder.

I grinned, now. "I said I wouldn't." 

He let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, but- yeah, that was mean."

I pecked his cheek and pulled away. "That's the point, darling. I like seeing you squirm." 


End file.
